La voie de la liberté
by Ptite-Lilas
Summary: La vie de Rowena Serdaigle, de son enfance parfois difficile, jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille en passant par son éducation, son entrée en possession du diadème, sa rencontre avec les autres Fondateurs et la fondation de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Cette nouvelle fic d'une dizaine de chapitres assez court relate des faits importants de la vie de Rowena Serdaigle.

Avertissement: Comme on sait très peu de choses sur la vie des Fondateurs, je me suis inspirée au maximum des rares choses dites sur l'Encyclopédie HP, traduction française du Lexicon.  
J'ai donc pris pas mal de libertés, aussi bien par rapport à HP que historiques.

Données historiques: En effet, Poudlard a été créé il y a plus de mille ans, donc vers les années 1000, c'est à dire vers le XIème siècle.  
J'ai fais des recherches sur l'Ecosse à cette époque donc les batailles et noms des rois devraient être à peu près exactes, par contre, en ce qui concerne les vêtements je suis beaucoup moins sûre.  
La plupart des sites sur les vêtements au Moyen-Age donnent peu d'informations sur le XIème siècle.  
En ce qui concerne le langage, j'ai employé un français moderne(même si j'ai beaucoup lu sur la période, je ne me sentais pas trop d'écrire une fic en français moyenâgeux XD)

Pour les noms et lieux particuliers j'ai mis des indices entre parenthèse, l'explication se trouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture!

Les larges pierres grises du sol glaçaient les petits pieds nus de la fillette qui courrait à perdre haleine à travers le long couloir sombre, simplement vêtue d'une chemise de coton blanche à manches longues qui lui caressait les chevilles.  
Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenue devant une lourde porte de bois sombre qu'elle regarda un instant, ses sanglots se tarissant peu à peu, avant de se décider à entrer dans la pièce. Sans même repousser la porte derrière elle, elle s'élança vers le grand lit à dais pourpres qui trônait au centre de la pièce.  
« -Grand-mère ! »  
La vieille femme se redressa en sursaut.  
« -Rowena ? Mais que se passe t-il donc ? Qu'as-tu ma fille, pour pleurer ainsi ?  
-Grand-mère, se remit à sangloter l'enfant en escaladant le lit, très haut pour une si petite fille, Grand-mère, j'ai peur ! »  
Levant les yeux au ciel, tant pis pour les convenances, après-tout elles étaient seules, la vieille femme dont les cheveux gris étaient noués en chignon serré pris la petite fille dans ses bras et la berça contre son cœur.

« -J'ai fais un mauvais rêve, renifla la fillette en se calmant.  
-Tu aurais dû appeler Gretten, elle est là pour s'occuper de toi.  
-Mais Gretten est vilaine avec moi, protesta l'enfant en levant de grands yeux bleus ourlés de cils noirs vers le doux visage ridé. Vous savez bien qu'elle me dispute toujours.  
-Parce que tu es une petite fille fière et orgueilleuse, et que Gretten sait qu'une enfant comme toi ne peut être comme cela. Toute ta vie, tu seras contrainte de te plier aux conventions qu'un rang tel que le tien exige. Tu ne choisiras rien par toi-même, tout te sera imposé de par ta naissance.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Gretten est là pour te rendre docile. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme se voilèrent à ses mots. Elle se reconnaissait tellement en Rowena ! La petite était identique à elle au même âge. Un tempérament semblable, une certaine vivacité d'esprit, et même un physique assez proche. Et dire qu'elle aurait un destin semblable au sien…  
Soudain, Rowena s'arracha à son étreinte et sauta à bas du lit.  
« -Jamais ! »  
Et à ce cri de révolte, poussé par une enfant d'à peine sept années, Jehanne de Lothian comprit qu'il serait difficile de mater un tel caractère.  
«-Jamais ! Jamais vous ne me soumettrez! »  
Et sous le regard stupéfait de la vieille femme qui avait pourtant vu bien des choses étranges au cours de sa vie, les longs cheveux couleur aile de corbeaux dénoués de la petite fille s'élevèrent lentement comme sous l'action du vent autour de sa tête tandis qu'un souffle d'air faisait se soulever les tentures du lit. Son visage marqué d'une farouche détermination, l'enfant apparut soudain dans toute sa puissance et sa force.  
La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Jehanne s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

« -Une…une telle démonstration de magie spontanée…à cet âge ! Mais…que dirais ton père s'il l'apprenait ? Ô ciel, et tu es une fille ! gémit l'aïeule. Merlin, mais pourquoi ?  
-Grand-mère ?  
-Rowena, écoute-moi attentivement. Les mots que je vais te dire doivent rester secrets. A tout prix. »  
La vieille femme, la surprise passée, avait retrouvé son autorité naturelle. Assise au milieu des fourrures du lit, la petite, calmée, la regardait intensément.  
« -Rowena, tu sais que nous sommes des sorciers. Tu sais ce que sont les Moldus, tu sais que nous pratiquons la magie en secret. Or, tu sais aussi qu'il n'est pas bon pour les femmes d'avoir de trop grands pouvoirs. Elles ne doivent pas se dresser au-dessus de leurs maris, et ne peuvent entretenir leur magie seulement pour les tâches ménagères. Tu sais tout ça.  
-Oui.  
-Bien. Par contre, sais-tu ce qu'il vient de se produire ?  
-J'ai…j'ai fait de la magie ?  
-Oui. Tu en as déjà fait un peu, comme tous les bébés sorciers, au cours de tes trois premières années. Mais ce que tu viens de faire là, de plus sans le vouloir, c'était un acte extraordinaire de magie. Rowena, tu possède en toi un immense pouvoir magique. Et c'est extrêmement dangereux, assena Jehanne de Lothian en fixant sa petite fille droit dans les yeux.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu seras une sorcière bien plus brillante que n'importe quel homme. C'est pourquoi, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne l'étendu de ton pouvoir. Sinon, tu seras tuée.  
-Je pourrais les tuer avant, objecta froidement la fillette.  
-Non. Pas tant que tu ne maîtrise pas la magie. Et les femmes n'apprennent jamais à maîtriser la magie, seulement pour de petites choses. »  
Rowena s'agita dans ses fourrures.

« -Ma mère était une grande sorcière ?  
-Malvina était très intelligente, et tu as hérité de cette intelligence. Elle aurait été une sorcière très douée je pense, si on l'avait laissé apprendre la magie comme un homme. Ton père aussi est un grand sorcier.  
-Je suis plus puissante que lui.  
-Pas pour le moment. Sans baguette magique, tu ne pourras jamais canaliser ton énergie et tu risque de provoquer des dégâts sans parvenir à ton but.  
-Alors je travaillerais pour un jour, pouvoir vivre comme je le souhaite.  
-Hum…Et partout où tu iras, tu seras mal accueillie. Une femme qui prend en main son destin, c'est une femme paria. De toute manière, jamais tu ne pourras apprendre à maîtriser ta magie, Rowena. Tu as toujours autour de toi des servantes et des dames de compagnie, tu dois apprendre à bien te tenir en société, et à être une bonne épouse. Tu seras mariée dans quelques années à un seigneur auquel tu es promise depuis avant ta naissance. Rowena, mon enfant, tu ne pourras jamais vivre libre.  
-Si. »  
Attristée, Jehanne secoua la tête.

« -Rentre vite dans ta chambre avant que le château ne s'éveille. Demande à Melisende de te préparer un bain, et de laver tes cheveux. Ton père reçoit des invités pour le déjeuner et il exige que tu sois présente pour les saluer.  
-Et vous Grand-mère ?  
-Moi je ne quitterais pas l'aile du château qui m'est attribuée, comme toujours. Je ne suis ici que parce que ton père a bien voulut me garder.  
-Alors il sait être bon parfois ? fit Rowena avec amertume.  
-C'est surtout en souvenir de Malvina. Allez, sors d'ici ! »  
La petite partit en courant de la chambre, effrayée à l'idée de se faire disputer par Gretten.

(1)Le Lothian est une région de l'Est de l'Ecosse.  
J'ai décidé que le grand-père maternel de Rowena serait comte de l'East Lothian comme nous le verrons(vaguement) dans les prochains chapitres.

Une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début?


	2. Chapter 2

Malvina Serdaigle, femme du seigneur Nortimer Serdaigle de Galloway était morte en couche, rendant fou de douleur un mari sincèrement épris et qui n'avait jamais pardonné à l'enfant sa venue au monde, d'autant plus qu'il était de sexe féminin.  
La petite Rowena Serdaigle fut élevée par sa grand-mère maternelle, veuve du comte de Lothian, autorisée à demeurer au château durant l'enfance de la fillette.

« -Déjà réveillée demoiselle Rowena ?  
-Oui Gretten.  
-Rejoigniez-moi en salle d'étude quand vous serez habillée. »  
Et sur ces mots sèchement lancés, la grosse matrone écossaise tant détestée de l'enfant quitta la pièce, laissant place à une jeune servante.

« -Melisende, mon père reçoit aujourd'hui.  
-Je sais demoiselle Rowena. »  
La jeune femme fit entrer deux valets qui portaient la bassine de cuivre emplie d'eau chaude et aida la fillette à se déshabiller.  
« -Quittez vos fourrures où je ne pourrais pas vous laver.  
-Il fait froid, marmonna l'enfant blottie dans le lit.  
-Mais l'eau est chaude et je vous sècherais tout de suite après. »

Elle prit Rowena par la main et la fit entrer dans la rustique baignoire dont l'eau commençait déjà à tiédir. Elle la lava délicatement, peigna soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs, puis l'enroula dans un épais drap, légèrement rugueux et la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le chatoyant tapis persan qui réchauffait le sol glacial de la pièce.  
« -Passez cette chemise de dessous, je vous apporte votre bliaud de soie.  
-Je veux mon manteau bleu. Celui avec des ornements en or.  
-Comme vous le désirez.  
-Et ma cape de fourrure blanche.  
-Vous êtes bien exigeante aujourd'hui,» s'amusa Melisende.

Sa jeunesse et sa gaieté plaisaient beaucoup à Rowena et sa façon de la materner lui rappelait un peu la tendresse de sa grand-mère quand elle était plus jeune et à laquelle elle n'avait droit maintenant qu'en privé.Une fois qu'elle fut vêtue chaudement, la fillette dont Melisende avait natté les épais cheveux en deux tresses qu'elle avait relevées en chignon, se pressa de se rendre à la salle d'étude où l'attendait son précepteur.

Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une fille, son père avait consenti à ce qu'elle reçoive un enseignement, grâce à la demande de Jehanne qui arguait que c'était ce que Malvina aurait désiré pour sa fille.  
« -Demoiselle Rowena, s'inclina Theobald Anthelme.  
-Maître Anthelme », salua à son tour la petite fille, tandis que Gretten partait s'installer près de la cheminée, une broderie à la main.  
« -Avez-vous appris vos mots de français et de latin ?  
-Oui maître.  
-C'est bien. Je vais vous demander de me les réciter puis nous ferons un peu d'histoire. »

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Rowena essaya de s'entraîner à la magie, dans une vieille salle d'armes désaffectée où personne ne venait. Son père se préoccupant très peu d'elle, une fois que ses leçons du matin étaient terminées, il lui restait toute l'après-midi à occuper. Gretten insistait toujours pour qu'elle reste dans sa chambre à broder ou à lire. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour passer la première partie de l'après-midi docilement dans sa chambre puis prétextait une visite à sa grand-mère et courrait à l'aile est, où vivait Jehanne de Lothian. Par un heureux hasard c'était également là que se trouvait la salle d'armes abandonnée.

Gretten qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la vieille dame, trouvant qu'elle cajolait trop l'enfant, ne l'accompagnait jamais jusqu'au bout ce qui laissait à Rowena la possibilité d'éviter les appartements de sa grand-mère sans éveiller les soupçons.  
Jehanne avait peu de servantes à son service, il n'y avait donc aucun de risque de croiser quelqu'un si elle se dépêchait.Rowena savait maintenant maîtriser sa puissance lors de sentiments violents, principalement durant ses crises de colère et de révolte, bien que cela n'arrive que rarement, la fillette étant de nature plutôt calme, et réfléchie pour son âge.Plus le temps passait, plus Rowena souhaitait ardemment voir arriver sa dixième année, où elle pourrait enfin posséder une baguette.

« -Quand j'aurais une baguette, je pourrais commencer à apprendre, affirmait-elle à sa grand-mère qui la regardait avec indulgence, en souriant tristement.  
-Tu n'apprendras pas grand-chose ma fille.  
-Qui me montrera les sorts usuels ? Gretten n'a pas de baguette, fit-elle avec mépris.  
-Parce que Gretten est une domestique et que les serviteurs n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de baguettes. D'ailleurs, dans ces familles, beaucoup d'enfants naissent Cracmols. Je pense que ça sera maître Anthelme qui t'enseignera les rudiments de la magie.  
-Et vous Grand-mère ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'apprendre ?  
-Rowena, il faut que tu saches que je vais bientôt être obligée de quitter le château. Tu approche de ta neuvième année, bientôt viendra le jour où le seigneur Nortimer jugera que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, expliqua doucement la vieille femme.  
-Mais…Où irez-vous ?  
-Mon froid château familial des Highlands, est encore debout même s'il y fait moins bon vivre qu'ici. Le château de mon défunt mari en Lothian à été récupéré par un de ses neveux.  
-Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez ! s'exclama vivement la petite. »

Jehanne sourit tendrement.

« -Il faudra bien que tu accepte. Cela fait partie de ton apprentissage de la vie. Tu devras parfois te séparer de serviteurs fidèles. Il se peut qu'un jour ton père par l'intermédiaire de Gretten, décide de renvoyer Melisende pour mettre à sa place une autre personne.  
-Mais Melisende est ma seule amie ici, à part vous Grand-mère !  
-Je le sais. Quand comprendras-tu donc que tout ne sera pas fait selon ce que tu désire tout au long de ta vie ?  
-Jamais. »

La vieille femme soupirait alors et mettait fin à la discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena avait aussi décidé qu'elle serait très instruite sur tout ce qui concernait la magie et passait de longues heures dans la bibliothèque du château à dévorer d'énormes volumes poussiéreux selon ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Lorsque arriva le jour de ses dix ans, elle se sentit fébrile, et très impatiente. Dans quelques heures elle tiendrait entre ses mains sa baguette magique, l'objet qui lui permettrait de préciser les trajectoires des objets qu'elle faisait voler et varier la vitesse de leur déplacement. Car la seule magie qu'elle pratiquait pour le moment était la Magie de Mouvement, une magie plus intuitive que les autres.

-Melisende, je veux mon plus beau bliaud, et mon manteau le plus magnifique. Et je vais aussi porter une coiffe, décida t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

-Très bien.

Melisende s'affaira autour d'elle pendant plus d'une heure avant que Gretten ne vienne la chercher pour l'emmener à la grande salle de réception, où trônait l'imposante cheminée de pierre dans laquelle on pouvait faire rôtir un b?uf entier, et les murs étaient couverts par des tapisseries et de larges tentures drapées bleues. Au centre de la pièce, une immense table de bois entourée de chaises à haut dossier et de bancs regorgeait de victuailles que les convives, réunis à une extrémité de la pièce autour d'une sorte d'autel regardaient d'un air gourmand.

Gretten poussa sans douceur Rowena entre les deux omoplates vers le groupe de gens, des voisins ou de la famille, venu assister comme le veut la coutume, à la remise de la baguette magique de la fille du seigneur de Galloway.

La fillette, pas plus intimidée que ça par les regards qui se posaient sur elle, s'avança d'un pas volontaire vers l'espèce d'autel recueillant au passage les murmures admiratifs de la foule.

-Comme elle est jolie !

-Quel maintien, quelle grâce ! Une princesse !

-C'est bien la fille de Malvina, elle lui ressemble tellement !

Derrière l'étroite table de marbre recouverte d'un morceau de soie ouvragée, se tient un vieux mage et le père de Rowena.

Nortimer Serdaigle regarda sa fille unique approcher sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse sur son visage.

Grand homme bien bâti, il porte une épaisse barbe brune et au-dessus de son nez aquilin, ses fins yeux noirs scrutent intensément autour de lui.

Une fois parvenue devant l'autel, l'enfant se retourna et chercha du regard sa grand-mère dans le groupe de gens rassemblés qui la regardait avidement mais elle ne l'aperçu pas. On ne l'avait sans doute pas autorisé à assister à la cérémonie.

Rowena se sentit soudain très seule et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de fixer son regard sur les piles de coffrets de bois de forme allongés rangés sur l'autel. Ainsi donc, c'était là-dedans que se trouvait peut-être sa future baguette !

-Bien.

Le vieux mage s'éclaircit la voix.

-Nous allons donc procéder à la cérémonie de remise de la baguette magique de l'enfant Rowena Malvina Serdaigle de Galloway, fille de Nortimer Serdaigle seigneur de Galloway, et de Malvina Serdaigle née comtesse de Lothian. Demoiselle Rowena Serdaigle de Galloway, vous allez peut-être essayer plusieurs baguettes avant de trouver celle qui vous convient.

C'était court et laconique. Les invités semblèrent déçus. Nortimer lui, paraissait plutôt s'impatienter et regardait autour de lui d'un air désinvolte.

Rowena, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour les mains du mage, en train d'ouvrir la première boîte. Dans un écrin de velours pourpre reposait la baguette. Le souffle court, Rowena fixa quelques seconde l'objet avant d'avancer la main et de se saisir de la baguette de bois sombre. Elle était lisse et froide. Rowena attendit quelques secondes puis, déçue, reposa la baguette dans la boîte. Ce n'était pas celle-ci.

Le mange lui présenta une autre baguette, plus claire que la précédente. Elle non plus ne convenait pas. Les boîtes défilèrent, Rowena ne ressentait jamais rien. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne restait que deux coffrets de bois. Et si aucune baguette ne l'adoptait ?

-C'est…c'est tout ce que vous avez ? demanda t-elle sourdement en prenant la parole pour la première fois de la cérémonie.

Son père la foudroya du regard. Ce fut sa seule réaction.

Le vieux mange sembla embarrassé.

-Oui demoiselle. J'ai amené toutes les baguettes du fabricant Ollivander. Si aucune de ses baguettes ne vous convient…il faudra peut-être rencontrer le sieur Gregorovitch.

-Jamais.

La voix sèche et tranchante du seigneur de Galloway retentit comme un coup de fouet dans le coeur de Rowena. Il la laisserait donc sans baguette magique ?

Le vieux mage s'empressa de tendre l'avant-dernière boîte à la petite fille.

-Bois de saule, 28.4 cm, souple et rapide, contenant une plume d'aigle royal.

Le coeur battant mais le visage déterminé, Rowena se saisit de la baguette à la couleur très claire. Dès que l'objet toucha la paume de sa main, elle se sentit envahie par une douce chaleur et lutta de toute sa volonté contre la montée de magie qu'elle sentait en elle, puisant en elle toutes ses forces pour que son secret en reste un.

L'effort couvrit son front d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ses pommettes rougirent mais pas une seule fois sa main ne trembla.

Les invités, indifférents au léger trouble que la fillette laissait transparaître prirent place autour de la table en bavardant gaiement.

-C'est une baguette extrêmement puissante.

Le vieil homme s'était penché à son oreille tandis que Nortimer rejoignait ses invités.

-Soyez très prudente demoiselle Serdaigle, cette baguette a été créée pour faire de grandes-choses. Et vous êtes une femme.

Interdite, Rowena regarda s'éloigner le vieux mage sans vraiment le voir. Elle reporta ses yeux sur sa baguette et son regard s'illumina. C'était la clé de sa liberté qu'elle tenait en main.

Le reste de la journée passa pour elle comme dans un nuage. Elle était là mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle mangea, installée à la place d'honneur, discuta avec ses voisins de table faisant honneur à son père par son comportement irréprochable et sa grande maturité.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic. Je ne pense pas continuer à poster ici, étant donné que j'ai reçu peu de reviews et que poster des fics sur est moins pratique que sur

Mon pseudo là-bas est** Lilas** pour ceux que ça intéresse, et la fic possède déjà 7 chapitres en ligne.


End file.
